The Time-Share
by greentealemonade
Summary: When Kakashi agrees to go on a beach trip with some friends, what will happen when he's faced with feelings he's never confessed? KakashiXOC, ShikaIno, and some NaruSaku. Rated M just in case of future language or sexual stuff. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1- Baggage

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters_

_Please enjoy!_

**Chapter One- Baggage**

**(Kakashi's Narration)**

Kakashi stared at the empty suitcase laying on his bed. He always did this before he traveled; left his suitcase lying around as a wordless reminder to go pack, or else he knew he'd never get it done. He detested packing. And he was dreading this trip.

About a week and a half ago, Kakashi had gotten a call from his former student, Sakura Haruno, asking if he'd like to join her and her fiancé Naruto (another former student) for a trip to their time-share condo in Kiriagakure (whose economy had boomed since the end of the 4th Shinobi War). Kakashi accepted, thinking to himself that it sounded nice enough, plus, he'd gone with them to that condo before. He'd been dating Anko then, and Naruto and Sakura had invited another couple, Kiba and Hinata. But that was at least two years ago, and Anko and Kakashi had long since broken up, as had Kiba and Hinata. Last he'd heard, Anko was with Genma now, but it didn't really bother Kakashi anymore.

"We invited Ino and Shikamaru too", Sakura had said, "And they said they'd love to go. We're waiting to hear from Neji and Tenten, but they sounded pretty iffy anyway. We're staying a week, so make sure to pack enough, but don't bother bringing food, we'll go shopping once we get there…"

Kakashi had let Sakura ramble on, halfway listening and planning which clothes to bring for the week, wondering which room he'd have, when Sakura said something that brought him back to the conversation with a jolt.

"Oh, and Kakashi? We invited Amika, too."

Amika Untoru was another of Kakashi's former students, the same age as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. She was an exquisitely beautiful girl, who had taken Kakashi's breath away the instant he had seen her all grown up. But he hadn't seen her in a long, long time.

"She's been so upset after her big breakup with Gaara, so I figured it'd be good to get her away for a while," Sakura had said.

Amika had always been a pretty girl, and had grown into the type of woman that was hard to resist. She had wide, luminous emerald green eyes and thick hair the color of caramel. She was tall and slim with a perfect little figure, and had a smile like the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

Naturally she'd been involved with a strong of men throughout her life. She'd dated her childhood friend, Sasuke, and had broken his heart in half when she left. She'd had an on-again, off-again relationship that spanned well over a year with her lusty ex, Hidan. Kiba had been crazy about her when they were both teens, and Deidara always bought her drinks when he came to town. But Amika had dated Gaara for two and a half years. The breakup shook her.

Kakashi's attraction to her had started shortly after she'd started seeing Hidan. It was the night he'd noticed Amika as a woman for the first time, not just his pretty little student.

They were at a bar; "they" being Naruto and Sakura (who had been dating even then), Anko and Kakashi (who wouldn't officially start dating for another two months), and Amika and Hidan.

Kakashi hadn't seen Amika in what felt like ages, and he found he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she chatted animatedly and drank beer after beer that Hidan bought her.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you keep staring at me like that? Have I got something on my face?" Amika had asked.

"Sure do," said Hidan, even though she didn't, "Let me get that for you." He smashed his lips into hers and kissed her forcefully. She smiled and melted into him. Kakashi felt his stomach burn with rage.

Kakashi had never liked Hidan. He thought Amika deserved a man who appreciated all of her, not just her looks or her body. Hidan was loud and obnoxious, the guy who'd place 100 ryo on the bar counter and apologize loudly for not having any small change. But Amika was crazy about him.

"Well sweetcheeks, I think we should head home," said Hidan, mischeviously nipping at her neck. "Later guys. C'mon babe." He slapped her ass and Amika giggled. Kakashi remembered drunkenly wishing that he was the one taking Amika home.

Years had passed since the night at the bar, but Kakashi had been infatuated with Amika ever since. Even when he dated Anko he still held Amika in his mind, sometimes going as far to pretend the woman in his arms was Amika instead.

He hadn't seen Amika since she'd broken up with Gaara, but he'd heard the breakup hit her hard. After all, Gaara had been the first boyfriend that had ever dumped her, instead of the other way around. But for the first time in years, Amika was single. Unattached. And he'd be going to the beach with her.

In a way, he dreaded seeing her. He knew his emotions would betray him when she was around, and he was afraid of what would happen were he to confess his feelings. He knew he could always call Sakura and cancel, but he knew deep down that cancelling wasn't even an option. He was going, no matter what.

_Besides, _he thought, trying to reassure himself as he began folding clothes into his suitcase, _it's not like itll just be Amika and I_. _Sure, we'll be the only_ singles _at the house, but we'll have four other people there with us. Sakura had called yesterday to confirm that Ino and Shikamaru were indeed coming, and of course Naruto and Sakura would be present._

_Amika's not the only girl in the world_, thought Kakashi, _and I'm not the only guy. It just feels that way._

He zipped his fully packed suitcase shut and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2- Looks

Chapter 2- Looks

(Amikas Narration)

"Bikini shopping?" Amika asked incredulously through the phone, "Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow!" cried Sakura, "Besides, aren't you the one who always says 'better late than never'? Also, some of the beading on my old bikini isn't looking too hot…and we haven't hung out in _ages_. Pleeaaase, Amika-chan?"

"Alright," Amika sighed. She remembered the days when _she _had to beg Sakura to go places with _her _when they were teenagers. She held the phone slightly away from her ear as Sakura squealed and told Amika to meet her at the store in half an hour. Amika promised she would, then hung up.

Amika sighed again, an action that had become all to farmiiar to her recently. She knew Sakura was only trying to help, trying to bond with her again, trying to get her out of her depressed rut. But Amika hadn't felt the same since Gaara had left.

In the old days, Amika had always been the outgoing one, encouraging Sakura to branch out, go somewhere. The Amika of those days had been brash, confident, bitchy (perhaps a little too bitchy…), and fearless. Growing up, there had always been a mild competitive edge to her and Sakura's friendship, and in the months Amika was with Sasuke, their friendship was literally nonexistent. It didn't even seem to help when they broke up, since Amika had dumped Sasuke and not the other way around.

Amika had known about Sakura's crush on Sasuke, everyone did. She had been only sixteen when she and Sasuke started dating. Back then, she hadn't cared if she broke friendships and burned bridges. _What was I in those days…? Selfish, egotistical, tearing through men like it was my job…_ Sixteen-year-old Amika had told herself Sasuke chose her because she was prettier, something that the vain teenager had often told herself back then.

In the Hidan days, her friendship with Sakura had mended. Amika knew she had only Naruto to thank for that. After he finally convinced Sakura to give him a chance, the two fell madly in love, and Naruto (who had always been a close friend, one of her only true friends), encouraged Sakura to forgive Amika. After all, the original cause of the feud was Sasuke, and he was no longer in either of their lives.

Besides, when Amika called Sakura a "friend", it was in the loosest of terms. Amika had never wanted female friends growing up, she always distrusted and felt ill at ease with other women. She usually only befriended and opened up to men, and her confidence was half of what made her so attractive to them. But now…

Amika looked in the mirror. The vivacious girl of the old days was gone now. Gaara had humbled her, and made her fall properly in love for the first time in her life. Sasuke had been teenage infatuation, and with Hidan she'd passed off her lust as love. As for all the others in between, they'd been a way to pass the time. But Gaara was different. He loved her, all of her. Her selfishness, her ugly tantrums, he looked through that and saw a girl who had never taken the time to value herself as anything other than a sex object. He told her she was precious, she was beautiful, and taught her what it really meant to love another human being. She was devoted to him. She moved to Sunagakure to be with him. She wanted to marry him. And he left her. He left her. Not even for another woman, but for his job as Kazekage. He told her he could never be what the village needed unless he devoted himself wholly to Sunagakure, no distractions. Amika, for the first time in her life, had her heart broken by a man.

After the breakup, Amika packed her bags and left. He'd offered to let her stay as long as she wanted, until she found a place of her own, but she refused. There was no way in hell she could live with him if they weren't together. Seeing him every day and not being able to kiss him, hold him, talk with him about anything and everything… that would have killed her, without question. She'd left the day after the breakup and moved back in with her parents, who had retired in Konoha, until she found an apartment.

Amika tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to smile. _Bleh. Nothing. _She shook her head at the sad girl in the mirror, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.

"Amika-chaaaaaan! Oh my God, I swear you get prettier every time I see you!" Sakura squealed as she rushed forward to embrace Amika. Amika plastered a smile onto her face and said, "Hey Sakura! You look really, really good!" And Amika meant it. Sakura looked better than ever; engaged life suited her. She was growing her hair out again, it was a little past shoulder length. She wore lipstick now, and dressed better than Amika ever remembered. And out of the corner of her eye, she could see the sparkle of Sakura's diamond engagement ring.

"Thanks, I've really never felt better! God, its so good to see you! It was so _boring_ here after you moved! Nobody is as much fun as you, not Ino and certainly not Hinata…"

Amika let Sakura gush on and on as they browsed through swimsuits; it was comforting in a way, having something to focus on. Sakura told her about Neji and Tenten's wedding last fall, and how they were expecting a baby. She told her about how Hinata had packed her bags and left for Ameagakure after she and Kiba broke up, and how Anko had left Kakashi for Genma a few months back.

"Kakashi-sensei is single?" Amika asked Sakura as she removed a sky blue bikini from the rack.

"Yeah, he has been for a while. He was really bummed when it happened, but now he's just back to his normal, weird-ass self. Ooooh, why? You have a thing for Kakashi-sensei? Because you know he's coming to Kiriagakure with us-"

"Sakura, chill out! I was just asking" said Amika as she picked out two more bikinis, one peachy pink and one black. "I'm going to the fitting rooms" Amika called over her shoulder. "Me too!" cried Sakura, carrying an armful of at last ten different suits.

They showed each other the bikinis as they tried them on. Amika changed quickly and tried not to look at herself in the mirror. She could hear Sakura humming from the adjacent dressing room.

There was an awkward moment when they both stepped out in the same peach swimsuit. And although the peach complimented Sakura's hair, there was no question that the cut of the suit was better tailored to Amika's body type.

"God, leave some pretty for the rest of us, why don't you?" joked Sakura, offering her a weak smile, but Amika saw it. The flash of resentment and jealousy in her eyes. _All these years…the undertone of competition…is this all our friendship still is..? _

Amika knew she herself was mostly to blame, she had been such a bitch in her younger years, never wanting female friends, never caring who she hurt. And to this day, no females, even those who considered themselves her friends, really liked Amika.

Amika ended up buying all three of the suits she tried on (retail therapy), while Sakura went with only two; a seafoam green that matched her eyes and a skimpy merlot colored number.

"I'm so glad you're coming with us, Amika-chan", said Sakura as they left the store. And she surprised herself when she realized that she meant it. _This new Amika may be a sad sack, but she's sweet_, thought Sakura. She hugged Amika and said, "This will be a week to remember!"

and as Amika walked home, she doubted Sakura would be right.


End file.
